


Ragdoll Kitten meets new Ragdoll for 1st time...FABULOUS!

by sohnsonsun



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, anyways i have no expectations on who'll read this, johnny is whipped, this might evolve into johntenkyun im sorry, took some liberties with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohnsonsun/pseuds/sohnsonsun
Summary: To say he was smitten would be an understatement. Johnny realised he waswhipped, right from the beginning.based off of changkyun's recent account of their isac interaction





	Ragdoll Kitten meets new Ragdoll for 1st time...FABULOUS!

**Author's Note:**

> [ here's ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14lZKc6RffY) where I got the fic title from (based off a convo where me n apollo agreed they were both ragdoll kittens)

To say he was smitten would be an understatement. Johnny realised he was _whipped_ , right from the beginning.

 

It was kinda weird though, hearing Changkyun scoot forward on the squeaky green gym floors. A barely noticeable shuffling and small screeching from shoes against the floor, muted by the sheer amount of noise coming from the announcements by the emcees and chatter from the idols around him. Johnny wondered who it was, but didn’t bother to turn around and check. After all, no one really talked to him at the event except Yuta and maybe Sehun, who even managed to mistake Jeonghan as him.

 

A low, deep voice spoke behind him, too soft and low to be heard beneath the ever-unchanging din from all sorts of sources in the stadium. Whoever it was, probably wasn’t speaking to him anyways, most likely talking to the handsome Monsta X member next to him. His nametag did say Minhyuk, slightly obscured by the fact that he was talking to another member, and being ignored in favour of the nutrition list on some chocolate milk. _The really buff one, his name is Wonho? I think,_ he notes. _I heard he’s also really nice and sweet to everyone._

 

And then, two gentle taps on his shoulder, just enough to feel the contact through the shirt and hoodie they’re all wearing. When he turns around, the first thing he spots is a carton of strawberry milk, with a Pokémon printed on its front. Exactly the kind you’d give to a kindergartener for lunch. _Cute._

 

The man’s name tag reads “Monsta X I.M”, and oh boy, Johnny did not expect such a deep, handsome voice to come from someone looking so cute. He immediately recognises the new face and name as Monsta X’s maknae, vaguely remembering some articles he’d read about him. All good things, praising his rapping, his cute appearance, his stage presence. Before his brain can continue profiling Changkyun, their eyes meet.

 

“Uhm…… Johnny hyung……. I really like you.” His eyes, innocent and sincere, seem to look up at him earnestly, and his bottom lip juts out ever-so-slightly in a tiny pout, presumably from embarrassment. Johnny feels his face heat up in embarrassment as well, shy from getting a compliment before he’s even debuted, much less from a group steadily gaining fans all around the world. It takes a while for his brain to string words together again.

 

“Thank you so much, uhh…” Johnny cringes internally as a precaution, “this probably sounds really lame but…”

 

Changkyun speaks up after he trails off, reassuring him. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s fine, hyung. I’ve been awkwardly watching you for a while and waiting for this opportunity anyways.”

 

“Do you maybe wanna be friends and stay in contact? I don’t have many idol friends, and I really admire you and Monsta X.” Changkyun smiles at the prospect of making friends with Johnny, and his soft, happy smile makes Johnny feel as if his heart is flying out the open doors of the stadium, maybe orbiting around the moon or something. It’s a beautiful, sweet smile. They exchange phones, Johnny saving his number as “NCT 127’s Johnny” while Changkyun simply saves his as “Im Changkyun `^`”, and agree to meet up another time for coffee at a small cat cafe they’re both familiar with.

 

Later, it seems to be Johnny’s turn to awkwardly watch as Changkyun flops onto the floor with a sad pout on his face, refusing to move when being pulled up from the floor by Hyungwon, not unlike a miserable, lazy ragdoll cat, until all his hyungs decide to take part in the absurd act of dogpiling on top of him to cheer him up. Strangely, it seems to work. When their eyes meet after Changkyun finally sits up, Changkyun takes Johnny’s sympathetic look and one-ups it, smiling warmly at him to thank him for the concern.

 

Changkyun seems to gradually up the ante, getting cuter and cuter as the (rather boring, actually) day goes on, pretending to be fussy and puffing his cheeks, jumping up and down in front of the tiny contingent of monbebes in the stadium, taking naps sitting like a child in the corner, and even takes the liberty of vigorously smacking Wonho’s butt for a good 2 minutes. And of course, Wonho lets him, and Johnny assumes Monsta X’s maknae is _very_ well-loved by their members. He immerses himself into the role of bongo-butt maestro, and it’s strangely captivating to see someone so quietly focused on doing some weird thing. Johnny feels his heart pang yet again, and feels his hand moving up on instinct to clutch at his chest. It hurts, even more so when Yuta quirks an eyebrow at him and asks, “falling in love yet again, Johnny? That’s a weird thing to fall for. I heard he stands off stage and just watches the stage lights turning sometimes. It’s weird, I guess but I can see why you think he’s cute. He’s like you. Weird. Kind of like a cat.”

 

Even after smacking Yuta on the arm and laughing, Johnny silently concedes, _well, he’s right._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to yell at me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/sohnsonsun) or on [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/sohnsunson)


End file.
